


Of Crystal Balls and Ghosts

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companionable Snark, Ghosts, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: In order to find out where the train station is and stop the ghost riders, Scott sends Liam and Theo to go meet a witch.(An alternate version of 6.10).





	Of Crystal Balls and Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Halloween Prompt from Official Thiam Library, for the Halloween Trick or Treat Fest!

“Are you being serious?” Liam looked between Scott and Stiles. There were certain members of the pack way more suited to this kind of assignment. Besides, this seemed like a dumb errand that wasn’t likely to yield results.

“Look, you’re the one who put yourself in charge of Theo, so he has to go with you. And I need someone I trust to go do this. You are going.” Scott looked at him, eyes piercing. He was using his Alpha tone. There was no use arguing with him at this point. 

Liam glanced over at Theo. He looked unimpressed, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes scrutinizing Stiles. 

“Fine. Give me that.” Liam stuck out his hand, and Scott handed him a post-it note with an address handwritten on it. Liam shot a glance at Theo, who uncrossed his arms and nodded like he was down for this little side adventure. Maybe they had bonded after the whole showdown in the hospital. But Liam wasn’t going to hold his breath.

“Get back as soon as you can. Text me and let me know if it doesn’t work,” Scott instructed. His tone was stern. Liam resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I think you’ll be able to tell if it doesn’t work, considering the ghost riders will still be attacking,” Theo pointed out, his voice condescending. Liam didn’t even bother trying to hide his smirk. He appreciated some well-placed sarcasm, especially when he himself had been too obedient to say anything.

Scott furrowed his brow at them, but said nothing. Stiles looked like he wanted to make some kind of retort, but he held back. Liam headed out, Theo on his heels, grateful that at least he didn’t have to go by himself. They were off to meet a witch. 

\---

They pulled up to an old brick house and hopped out of the truck. The house looked run-down and covered in cobwebs. One of the windows was boarded up, and there were a few wild-looking green vines climbing up the side of the house. The front yard was bare except for two broken folding chairs. The lawn was dead and grown over with thin brown weeds. 

“You think someone still lives here?” Theo was glancing around, his nose crinkled up in disgust. Liam didn’t bother answering. Deaton wouldn’t have given Scott some made up address. He glanced away just as Theo looked over at him, but he felt Theo’s eyes on him, watching him as he walked towards the front door. Liam’s cheeks started to heat up. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Theo staring at him was just a touch intimidating.

He knocked with the golden door knocker. He had just enough time to say “Don’t be embarrassing,” to Theo. And then the door swung open.

A woman with short, graying hair answered. She was wearing a jeans and a t-shirt with a long, black sweater over it. Her face looked kind. She seemed younger than what Liam had been expecting. She must have been similar in age to Deaton.

“And who might you two be?” She asked, looking between them. Liam spoke up quickly before Theo could say anything. 

“I’m Liam and this is Theo. Deaton sent us, to ask for your help.” She raised her eyebrow. She didn’t seem surprised, though. 

“That’s pretty rich of him not to come here himself. But c’mon in.” She ushered them inside, and Liam glanced over his shoulder at Theo. Theo shrugged. She must not have been what he expected either.

The dark hallway they were ushered into had a deep purple carpet along the floor. The door swung shut behind them with a “thud,” and Liam sucked in a breath. The woman was walking so fast, Liam had to speed walk to keep up with her. They passed a wooden staircase, and Liam noticed cobwebs running along the railing. There was a side table in the hall with old black and white photos of people in long sleeves and high collars, and a mirror above the side table that was round and dusted over. A black cat scurried past them, and Liam nearly jumped in surprise. 

“You scared?” Theo whispered in his ear. Liam felt Theo’s lips ghost the shell of his ear, and Liam shivered, but not because of the house.

The woman abruptly turned right and led them into a small room, even more dimly lit than the hallway. Liam could see three wooden chairs placed around a round table, with a large crystal ball resting on a stand in the middle. The ball seemed to be the only source of light in the room. 

“Please, sit. I know this is about the ghost riders.” She wasn’t wasting any time. Liam sat, and Theo did the same. The woman was studying their faces. 

“I, uh.” Liam started to speak, but felt unsure of what exactly to say. He didn’t know how much she already knew, and if she knew about the ghost riders, whose side was she on, anyway?

“We need to know where they will attack next. We need to know how to stop them,” Theo said matter-of-factly as he leaned forward, his forearms resting on the table. Liam looked over at him, but figured maybe it _was_ better to let Theo do the talking.

“Those who see the Wild Hunt beware, for you are already lost,” she said, her voice hallow. “You can’t stop them.” 

“Okay. But there must be something we can do? Where are they hiding everyone?” Liam jumped in, annoyed.

She raised her hand to quiet him. “That is something I can ask the spirits. We will see if anyone beyond the veil is interested in helping.” She sounded just a little bit condescending, but maybe she would be able to help them after all. He glanced over at Theo, who had visibly paled.

“Excuse me for a moment, boys. I need to go get something.” The woman looked between them and then got up and walked back out into the hallway. The crystal ball still glowed with an eerie pale blue light.

Theo scooted forward and put his hands right on the crystal ball. 

“Theo! Knock it off,” Liam hissed. “What if the witch curses you or whatever?” 

Theo just grinned and rubbed at the ball dramatically. He closed his eyes, and then froze. Liam leaned forward, curious as to where Theo was going with this whole bit. “Oh my god, I think the crystal ball is working,” he murmured. “The spirits are telling me… you’re a dumbass.” 

Liam leaned back, his arms crossed over his chest. “How original,” he deadpanned.

“Get your hands off that,” the woman said as she entered the room. Her voice was sharp, but she didn’t sound very surprised. Liam shot Theo a look that hopefully conveyed _I told you so_.

“I have a location for you,” she said as she put her left hand on her hip. She held out a piece of paper with her right. 

“Wait, you aren’t going to use this?” Theo said, pointing at the crystal ball. She raised her eyebrow at him.

“No, I just use that thing to scare young boys.” She smiled as she said it, and Liam couldn’t help but laugh. He got up to retrieve the piece of paper from her.

“This is where the train station is. The spirits said to hurry,” she explained to Liam. Liam nodded solemnly.

“Tell the spirits thank you so much!” Liam grabbed the paper and walked past her into the hallway. He was eager to get on the road and rescue the others. He heard Theo’s footsteps behind him as they walked down the hall.

“Oh, and the spirits said you boys should kiss,” the woman called after them, her voice amused.

Liam stopped in his tracks, shocked. But he didn’t dare turn around. There was no way for him to predict how Theo would react. He half-expected Theo to say something homophobic. Instead, Theo smacked him on the ass as he brushed past him. Liam yelped in surprise. 

Liam heard the woman laugh, but he was too embarrassed to say anything. Maybe the ghosts were onto something.


End file.
